bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tedious Everyday Tales Colorful Bleach
The , or Colorful Bleach for short, is a series of full-color, two-page chapters that were published in Shueisha's V Jump monthly magazine for a period of two years starting January 2005 and ending in September 2007.Bleach Bootleg; Page 184 Overview The Colorful Bleach series was discontinued by Tite Kubo due to time pressure, with promises of continued production should circumstances change. Colorful Bleach has been collected in a tankōbon volume titled Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+. The advertising for the tankōbon, specifically the inclusion of the Colorful Bleach chapters, appeared in Bleach manga chapter 285.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, page 1 The Colorful Bleach chapters generally concerned the daily lives of the Gotei 13 Shinigami, but a few did feature non-Gotei 13 characters such as Ganju Shiba and the Kurosaki family. The stories were unrelated to the main plot of the manga, but in terms of the main manga timeline, the events depicted in the Colorful Bleach take place after Aizen's betrayal was revealed. The chapters often incorporated such things as the Jump Fiesta and Bleach video games. The Shinigami Women's Association and its members were featured heavily in the chapters. Many of the Colorful Bleach stories have been animated as part of the Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Omake Segments. Chapters Part 1: Korean Barbecue Battle Royal at the Kurosakis' Isshin and Karin fight over food at monthly (sometimes bi-monthly) Kurosaki Korean Barbecue. Part 2: Chizuru's Summer Homework Chizuru attempts to show off her homework, titled "The Future Me", but is stopped by the other girls. Part 3: Spring at Urahara Shop Yuzu comes to buy food from Urahara's shop as Jinta always gives her more for less. Part 4: Nanao Ise's Valentine's Day Kyōraku follows Nanao around Valentine's Day hoping to get chocolate. It is later revealed that Nanao did make some chocolates for Kyōraku but doesn't want to give it. Rangiku deduces it is because she wrote "obligatory" on the chocolate. Part 5: The Gotei 13 Game Yamamoto decides to have each captain of the Gotei 13 to think of an idea for a video game. 11th Division: Zaraki decides on a game where the goal is to slice up everything. When Ikkaku asks how one beats the game, Zaraki responds that once there is nothing left to cut, the game is over. Ikkaku states that the proper term is actually "game clear", then yells at Yachiru to stop running around, which she was doing the entire time. 12th Division: Mayuri decides on a game where the player performs experiments and dissections on everything, from people to bugs. When there is nothing left to dissect, the game is over. Nemu agrees to this. Ikkaku and Kenpachi, who are listening in from the window, state that the 12th Division's idea is no different from that of the 11th Division. 8th Division: Shunsui thinks of a game where all the women of Soul Society confess their love to him. Nanao asks what happens after that. He replies that it is something he cannot say aloud, causing Nanao to reply that the game will not work if it is something that cannot be said in public. 6th Division: Byakuya decides on a game where the player has infinite wealth and goes around buying everything. Renji asks if that is supposed to be fun. Byakuya replies the concept is realistic, and the game lacks fun as a result. After going over the ideas. Yamamoto throws them away as none of them were any good. Part 6: The Zanpakutō's Secret Renji asks Hisagi how he could speed-up the process by which a Zanpakutō repairs when Mayuri joins the conversation and promotes his Zanpakutō repair service. The two lieutenants are reluctant at first but change their tune when they discover Mayuri can change the gender of Zanpakutō. Part 7: A Visit to the Ōmaeda Family For his birthday, Marechiyo Ōmaeda invites Hisagi, Renji and Kira to his house and introduces his family. Including his father Marenoshin Ōmaeda. Part 8: Rangiku's Accurate Horoscope Rangiku reads her and Hitsugaya's horoscopes and notes how her's has proved accurate. Part 9: Congratulations! The GBA Bleach Game is on Sale! Mayuri develops the concept of a GBA Bleach Game. Part 10: Delusional Men of the Gotei 13 Upon hearing that there will be a Gotei 13 video game out where pair battles are possible, the men of the Gotei 13 fantasises about who they would like to paired with. Kyōraku picks Nanao, Tatsufusa Enjōji picks Suì-Fēng, both Iba and Hisagi pick Rangiku. However, Hitsugaya informs them that none of them are in the game as the game only features the third, sixth and tenth divisions. Part 11: Game Ideas Welcome! Yamamoto decides to get the captains to brainstorm for the game once more, and asks that they not embarrass him again. 4th Division: Retsu Unohana thinks of a game where the player treats patients. Isane replies that if there are people who thrash or refuse treatment, the game will be harder. Unohana remarks that she will not cure such people. 7th Division: Sajin Komamura decides on a game where the player raises a cat. This shocks Tetsuzaemon Iba a little, stating that it was a little unexpected. 2nd Division: Suì-Fēng is about to suggest a game with her and Yoruichi. Marechiyo Ōmaeda replies that he asks for her to think of something unrelated to Yoruichi. She gets mad at him. He replies that she is the only one who would play the game she suggested. 10th Division: Hitsugaya states that thinking of game ideas is childish, and lets Matsumoto decide on a game. She conceives of a game where the player makes a girl more erotic and big busted. She tries to submit it under Hitsugaya's name, only for him to panic and remark that he will come up with an idea. Yamamoto, again not pleased with the submissions, burns them with Ryūjin Jakka. Part 12: An Assassin in the Kuchiki Household Yachiru comes to the Kuchiki household to observe Byakuya's private life but Byakuya manages to drive her away. The Shinigami Women's Association plots to send Nanao to Byakuya next. Part 13: The Latest Dream Game The Shinigami Research and Development Institute unveils an ultra realistic hologram of Suì-Fēng for the latest dream game. Tatsufusa Enjōji begs the hologram Suì-Fēng to hurt him but Akon reminds him that it is just a hologram. However, Akon is able to make the hologram Suì-Fēng show her boobs, which causes Tatsufusa to faint from a nosebleed. Kyōraku notices a Nanao version of the hologram and asks Akon to make Nanao show her breasts but it turns out to be the real Nanao who hits Kyōraku hard across the face. Tetsuzaemon Iba and Hisagi, who were present during the entire incident, comments on how realistic the Nanao "hologram" was and assures Kyōraku that he'll find one just like that back at his barracks. Part 14: A Life-Size Present Ukitake gives Hitsugaya a life-size replica of Hitsugaya himself. Part 15: Operation Fundraising The Shinigami Women's Association is in a money crisis due to the splurging of their President. As such Vice-president Nanao Ise decides to make Trading Cards to sell and raise funds. She instructs members of the Women's Association to take pictures of objects or people that can be used on a card. The more successful the person, the better. She sets a time limit of one week for them to take photos. Rangiku Matsumoto protests but Nanao silences her. As she sees the women off, she hopes they will do a good job. She turns to seek Yachiru's opinion, only to find that Yachiru has disappeared. Nanao panics and tries to find Yachiru, claiming that no good can come of Yachiru's involvement. Part 16: Operation Photograph Byakuya Using the secret network of tunnels that the Women's Association has constructed throughout Byakuya Kuchiki's house,Previously shown in other Colorful Bleach chapters Nemu and Isane interrupt Byakuya's calligraphy to take his pictures. Nemu take the pictures as she prompts Byakuya to say "butter", but Isane corrects her by explaining that she is supposed to say "cheese" instead. They try to escape after they are done but Byakuya orders their capture. He states that while he does not know what they are up to, they had guaranteed their defeat the moment they choose him as their opponent. Isane starts to cry as Nemu swallows the incriminating film as Byakuya's guards hold them down. Thus their mission is a failure. Part 17: How Do You Read '銀蜻蛉'? Renji takes Ichigo to his favorite shop in Seireitei and get's Ichigo to attempt to read the Kanji, giving the hint that the name of the store contains the name of a bug that can be seen as wearing glasses. Ichigo fails to properly read the name and even Ikkaku, who joins in, fails to decipher the Kanji. Mihane Shirogane, who co-owns the shop, appears and laments how the three of them are driving away her customers. Part 18: Ukitake's Misfortune Suì-Fēng and Kiyone team up. While running on the trees, Suì-Fēng asks if Kiyone just wants to take pictures of Ukitake. She tells Kiyone that there is no need to pretend; she knew her intentions. Suì-Fēng says she has a plan and asks Kiyone to listen to her. Kiyone said she would listen but Suì-Fēng has to come back to the ground. They arrive at Ukitake's house to find him trimming his plants. Suì-Fēng throws kunai at him, pinning him to a tree. Kiyone shows up with a camera and Suì-Fēng start slashing Ukitake's top with Suzumebachi, Kiyone apologizes and starts taking pictures. They then leave Ukitake shirtless, and on the way back, Kiyone keeps thanking Suì-Fēng. Their mission is successful. Part 19: Who Will Be the Next Victim? As a result of being left exposed in the outdoors, Ukitake caught a cold and keeps sneezing. Yoruichi comes to ask Ukitake to make Hot Cakes for her, but when she sees Ukitake in a state of undress, she leaves. She returns, however, and frees him. Ukitake warns her that she may be Suì-Fēng and Kiyone's next target. Yoruichi smiles deviously. At the very same moment, Suì-Fēng sneezes on Kiyone's face as they are planning their operations to snap pictures of Yoruichi. Part 20: The Real Yoruichi Suì-Fēng and Kiyone discuss the plan to catch Yoruichi at an opportune time. Kiyone worries that she does not know what Yoruichi looks like. Suì-Fēng describes Yoruichi to her, mixing up descriptions of Yoruichi's Human and cat forms. She says that Yoruichi has "long legs and arms with huge muscles, long black hair and eyes the color of the shining sun, a body covered in black fur and long whiskers that point to the sky, moves at a surprising speed, likes the top of trees and the space between houses". Kiyone begins to imagine a monster that cannot be trapped, but then argues to herself that Yoruichi cannot possibly be a monster and so there must be a way to catch her. Suì-Fēng tells Kiyone that if she touch Yoruichi's "tail", Yoruichi will beat her up, so she has to be careful. With that, Kiyone is convinced that Yoruichi is a monster and completely freaks out. Part 21: The Real Yoruichi (The Sequel) Suì-Fēng and Kiyone finally find Yoruichi as she bathes at a waterfall. Kiyone is glad that Yoruichi does not look like a monster. Following their plan, Kiyone approaches Yoruichi and asks her for an autograph, claiming to be her fan. While Yoruichi is seemingly caught off-guard, Suì-Fēng attempts to take a picture of her. Yoruichi takes Kiyone's pen and flicks the pen cap at Suì-Fēng, who is hiding in a tree. Suì-Fēng falls, and Yoruichi pretends to apologize, saying she did not know Suì-Fēng was there. She then tells Suì-Fēng she was born 1000 years too early to trap her and jumps at Suì-Fēng, while Kiyone turns blue with fear. Their mission failed this time. Part 22: The Drawing Song Mayuri learns to draw himself from a song. Part 23: Gotei 13: Rare Cards Aside from the one successful picture of Ukitake by Kiyone and Suì-Fēng, all the other photo-taking attempts fail. Nanao thus has no choice but to use the pictures taken by Yachiru from her vantage point on Kenpachi's shoulder. As a result, all of the photos are partially obscured by Kenpachi's hair. In their final form, the cards feature one picture per squad, and include a caption comprising a statement directed at Yachiru or Kenpachi at the time of the taking of the photo-taking. Only Ukitake's card resembles a game trading card. The captions are as follow: * 1st Division: Yamamoto to Yachiru - "Do you want some more sweets?" * 2nd Division: Suì-Fēng to Yoruichi - "Please, please forgive me Yoruichi-sama." * 3rd Division: Kira - "What’s up Captain Zaraki?" * 4th Division: Isane - "Good morning Captain Zaraki and Yachiru." * 6th Division: Byakuya to Yachiru, who was offering him a drool-covered lollipop - "You are utterly irritating. I repeat I will not lick that." * 7th Division: Komamura - "I’m a wolf, not a dog, Yachiru." * 8th Division: A drunk Kyōraku sleep-talking - "Hehe… Nanao-chan is so soft. Oh no… no I don’t mean that… ouch ouch it hurts… I’m sorry…" * 9th Division: Hisagi, who had brought a copy of the Seireitei Communication - "Nice! Here’s your monthly issue." * 10th Division: Hitsugaya - "Have you seen Matsumoto?" * 11th Division: Kenpachi - "Don’t pull my ears, it hurts." * 12th Division: Mayuri to Kenpachi - "What’s with your expression. Are you asking for a fight huh?" * 13th Division: "Energy: infinity, Charm: infinity" Despite the abysmal quality of the pictures and cards, Yachiru and Kiyone declare the operation a "Success!!!!" leaving Nanao speechless. Part 24: Reader Survey Rangiku sends in a reader's survey for the Seireitei Communication. Part 25: The Back of the Postcard Rangiku sends in an evaluation for Hisagi's new column, Teach me, Shūhei Sensei. She trashes the column but leaves "Do your best" as a comment. Part 26: New Year's at the Shibas' Ganju hand delivers New Year's greetings to Ichigo. Part 27: New Year's at the Kurosakis' A copy and paste New Year's message featuring Byakuya, Renji, Rukia and Bonnie-chan is provided for those who must reciprocate Ganju's message. Part 28: The Shinigami Women's Association Mystery Byakuya wonders how Yachiru keeps getting into his manor when he discovers the hidden club room for the Shinigami Women's Association in his manor. Part 29: A Backroom Meeting of the Shinigami Women's Association Nanao Ise decides that the Gotei 13 should set up stalls at the JUMP Festival that is taking place in the living world. The Shinigami Women's Association requests each of the 13 divisions think of a food product to sell at the festival. Part 30: Operation Gotei 13 Stalls 1, 2 & 3! *1st Division Product: Tea Yamamoto proposes selling tea. Nanao responds that the concept will not make money; as such the 1st Division will not be allowed to participate. *2nd Division Product: Cat-shaped Candy Suì-Fēng proposes selling cat-shaped candy, as she is thinking of Yoruichi. Ōmaeda sighs and reminds her that Yoruichi has no relationship with the current 2nd division. Suì-Fēng comically stabs him in the face with a kunai knife, proposing instead to put his family's precious stones into the candy. *3rd Division Product: Bread buns shaped like a fox Matsumoto informs Izuru of her proposal. He is reluctant to participate since 90% of 3rd Division still likes Gin Ichimaru, while Kira himself is not as popular. He suggests selling buns shaped like a fox's head, which references the idea that Gin's face looks like that of a fox. Part 31: Operation Gotei 13 Stalls 4 & 5! *4th Division Product: Nutritious soup Unohana proposes that the 4th Division will sell soup. Additionally, she notes that soup will become part of the Gotei 13's permanent menu. Nanao, Hanatarō, and Matsumoto agree out of fear. The soup also comes with a free chocolate-flavoured medicinal tablet. *5th Division Product: Cookies shaped like Aizen's Glasses Momo makes cookies fresh from the oven. The other female Shinigami try to hide the fact that they look like the glasses Aizen used to wear, and cover Nemu's mouth when she tries to point it out. Yachiru then crushes one of the cookies and says "I will stand in Heaven!", parodying Aizen's departure for Hueco Mundo. This causes Momo to faint. An ad then says the cookies should be crushed before eaten, further parodying that scene. Part 32: Operation Gotei 13 Stalls 6 & 7! *6th Division Product: Wakame Ambassador shaped taiyaki Renji and Rikichi decide to sell taiyaki. However, they think that the ordinary taiyaki is too simple and that they should change the shape of the cake. Byakuya, who was spying on them through the window, comments he does not like the usual taiyaki shape either. He decides to make the taiyaki in the form of the Wakame Ambassador. *7th Division Product: Pork Ribs Iba comments that 7th Division decided to use Komamura's face as the trademark on their product's packaging, but due to Iba's drawing skills, Komamura's face ends up looking like a cute cartoony wolf. He goes to Komamura for help, but Komamura only elevates the design's cute factor by recommending that Iba adds "woof" next to the drawing of his face (much to Iba's chagrin). Part 33: Operation Gotei 13 Stalls 8 & 9! *8th Division Product: Chirashi Sushi + drinks Kyōraku comes up with the idea of a two compartment container with the top compartment containing chirashi sushi and the bottom compartment containing a beverage. Nanao is surprised that Kyōraku is for once performing his duty as a captain. Kyōraku replies that if he does not perform his duties seriously, he will not gain popularity. Nanao quickly changes the subject to ask what drink should be included in the container. Yamamoto interrupts and revives the idea of tea, and offers to combine his idea with those of the 8th division. Nanao firmly says no and tells Yamamoto to go away. *9th Division Product: Onigiri Hisagi is exceedingly excited about the stalls and boasts to Nanao that cooking is his special skill. Nanao chides him for using such strong terms and wants to see him make some Onigiri first. Hisagi proudly presents some Onigiri in a diamond-shaped box that bears the 9th Division's insignia. However, Nanao is disappointed by the ordinary appearance of the onigiri set and remarks that she expected Hisagi to add the "69" (which is tattooed on his face) to enhance the stylishness of the product. Hisagi is disenchanted by the suggestion. Part 34: Operation Gotei 13 Stalls 10 & 11! *10th Division Product: Sorbet Matsumoto proposes selling sorbet, saying that Hitsugaya's only talent is to create ice. Hitsugaya is unenthusiastic but Matsumoto ignores him and proceeds to develop different flavors and colors of sorbet to represent the members of the Gotei 13. Hitsugaya is green and so Honey Dew. She picks purple and decides that Grape sorbet will represent her. She comments that Ichigo is "strawberry" and hence gets the color red, while Renji gets peach and the color orange. This leads Hitsugaya to comment that Ichigo and Renji would switch colors. Matsumoto ignores him and declares Suì-Fēng to be honey lemon with the color yellow, Ukitake gets jam flavour and green, while Byakuya is assigned the color white and the flavour blackberry. At this point Hitsugaya leaves, telling Matsumoto to inform him when she has decided on everything. *11th Division Product: Barbecued balls Yachiru suggests selling barbecued balls which will be displayed on the spikes of Kenpachi's hair. This disgusts Yumichika and Ikkaku, and Ikkaku protests that they will not make any sells in that way. Yachiru retorts that the Division should display the food on Ikkaku's shiny bald head, causing Ikkaku to back paddle. Part 35: Operation Gotei 13 Stalls 12 & 13! *12th Division Product: Apple flavoured poisonous candy The two Kurotsuchis come-up with the idea of selling a highly dangerous apple-flavored poisonous candy. Their aim is to eliminate all squads who join in the festival. However, Akon and Hiyosu scheme to thwart their application because if any customers die, money will be taken from their budget... again. *13th Division Product: Gotei 13 Group Gathering Cotton candy Ukitake suggests taking a group photo and putting it on the packaging of the item to be sold. Sentarō and Kiyone are very excited and they go to fetch Rukia but as they are doing this, Ukitake comments that he'll go get the 'others' - confusing Sentarō and Kiyone. It turns out that Ukitake wanted to take a photo of the entire Gotei 13. As Ukitake is taking the picture, he asks the group which product should be sold, and Yachiru suggests cotton candy. Ukitake readily agrees, and asks why Sentarō and Kiyone are not joining in. The two remark that cotton candy has nothing to do with the 13th Division. Part 36: The Secret Plot of the Shinigami Men's Association, Part 1 After calling a meeting in the Men's toilet, Tetsuzaemon Iba - the Association President - tells his Vice-President Yasochika Iemura to introduce the agenda. Iemura explains that the agenda is to design a manly "enchanted communication gadget" for the modern male Shinigami. Iba scolds Iemura for using a weird Hiroshima dialect and for not simply saying "cell phone". The following cell phone designs are then presented. Shūhei Hisagi proposes a blue cellphone with a twisted towel headband on it. The idea was rejected as being too old-fashioned. Iba reprimands Hisagi for also speaking in a Hiroshima dialect. Marechiyo Ōmaeda proposes a golden cellphone with jeweled dragon accessories . His idea was rejected as it was too expensive. He was scolded for attempting to promote his family's wealth. Part 37: The Secret Plot of the Shinigami Men's Association, Part 2 Izuru Kira suggests a fox-shaped, silver, slide model phone. The phone is clearly based on Gin Ichimaru and even sports a three on its back, akin to Gin's haori. The fact that "it's antenna extends 3m" might be a reference to Gin's sword (this is only stated in the Japanese version). Iba thus rejects the design and scolds Kira for putting so much of his captain in it. Harunobu Ogidō's design was unremarkable but he claimed that it had the manly function that counted, the ability to dial your superiors number in anonymous mode so that you can tell them off. Harunobu claims that he already has Iemura's number entered into the phone. Iba claims that Harunobu's idea scares him and rejects the design. Jūshirō Ukitake designs a green clamshell-type phone with a huge red button on the upper side and a weird thin part on the lower side. Ukitake said he wanted to retreat a little from the word "manly" but his idea is rejected because Tetsuzaemon wants a very manly-themed phone. Iba also claims that Ukitake scares him. Shūhei Hisagi submits a second phone design after chastising everybody for not understanding the significance of the word "manly". His suggestion this time is a blue cell phone wearing a red fundoshi. This simply angers Iba, who tells Hisagi off. Frustrated, Iba unveils his own design for a manly phone. Although it is not shown to the reader, the Men's Association members agree that it is the best design so far. At this point, however, Akon walks in and informs the association that the Shinigami Women's Association have cut the budget for their cellphone design. Trivia *While not officially a Colorful Bleach chapter, a two-page Colorful Bleach-like story with similar art style appeared in Bleach manga chapter 337.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 1-3 *When the Gotei 13 Trading Cards Arc was animated, the animators added an additional sequence showing Matsumoto Rangiku taking pictures of Kira and Hisagi. She eventually took pictures of them in the nude and as a result her pictures were rendered unusable due to censorship. *A DVD containing an animated adaptation of the Jump Festival segments was released around the time Bleach: Fade to Black was in theaters. However, since then the DVD has become rare. References Navigation Category:Omake Category:Bleach